Learning the Hard Way
by Goldenstripe2510
Summary: "You must leave the city immediately and not return. I Repeat: say nothing..." Artemis and Robin's paths are crossed. The two must learn some important lessons as they're hurled into danger. Survival is essential. An AU in which Artemis is upper Gotham and Dick lives in the slums.
1. Prologue

**Merry Christmas to you all! Hope you have a great holidays filled with fun and laughter! This story is dedicated to Writer'sInsanity: Surprise! I'm your Secret Santa! Hope you like it. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

_Prologue_

_The little face of a child peered out from the top of the grand stairs. Slowly the small child slipped out of the shadows she was hiding in and silently crept down the staircase. Her stunning, white-blonde hair flowed gracefully over her shoulders, which were wrapped in a fluffy pink dressing gown. She paused at the bottom of the steps to scan the large entrance for any other people._

_Being as quiet as a mouse, she tiptoed towards the main living room. A sudden movement from behind flashed across the girl's peripheral vision, but she noticed it too slow to react. Someone attacked her from behind sending her into a fit. The struggling girl was lifted off the ground by strong arms. She spun around in the grip of her attacker to see a young, elegant Vietnamese woman beaming down at her._

_The girl giggled. "Don't tickle me mom!" She stared into her mom's beautiful dark eyes and saw the warmth they held. They glowed with pride._

"_Happy Birthday, my dear little Artemis." The woman said spinning the child around. The girl giggled joyously again. She let the girl go. "You're all grown up now."_

_A snort came from the staircase. The pair looked up to see a black-haired girl wearing a black cap at the top with her arms crossed across her chest. A grey knapsack was slung over her shoulder. "Growing up isn't a good thing." She snarled as she walked down the stairs._

_Artemis ran to hug her big sister. "Why not Jade?" She asked curiously tilting her blonde head on an angle. Jade would never say it but she had to admit that Arty did look adorable in her pink dressing gown._

_Jade smiled and leant down to whisper something in her ear. "Because that's when training starts." She straightened up and ruffled the girl's hair. "I've got to go, disappear like the Cheshire cat, but you….. Enjoy your birthday, ok?" Without waiting for a response she slipped out the large wooden doors._

'Where's Jade going?'_ She thought. _"I hope she comes home soon!"

"_That girl!" the woman muttered under her breath. Artemis turned to look at her mom, who just smiled._

_Suddenly the door opened. A muscular blonde man walked through holding a large wrapped present. Artemis' eyes light up at the sight. "Daddy!" She smiled but didn't dare hug the man_

"_Morning Arty." He greeted her yet remained unsmiling. "Where's Jade off to?" He asked as he hung his black leather coat on a hook by the door. Both the woman and the girl shrugged. He narrowed his eyes for a second before walking towards Arty and setting the large present down on the tiled floor. "Now I heard it was your 7__th__ Birthday today, is that true?" He asked. She nodded enthusiastically. "Then I've got a special present for you. Go on, open it."_

_The girl looked up at her mom then started tearing into the bright pink and purple wrapping paper. It revealed a green quiver full of arrows and a silver case. She pulled one of the arrows out of the quiver, noting the green fetching and the sharp, pointy green heads. Carefully she put it back and opened the silver case. Inside was a green compound bow. She stared at it for a moment before reaching out to touch it. As soon as she grabbed it, her hand molded into the grip perfectly. It felt so natural holding the bow. With her other hand the traced the string and gave it an experimental pull. She was wonderstruck by it._

"_Thanks mom, thanks dad! I love it!" She smiled up at them both._

_Her dad let a smile creep onto his face. "Glad you like it because training starts today."_

_Artemis tilted her head again in curiosity. "What are you training me for?" Her eyes lit up for a second. "Are you training me to go in the Olympics? Or to be a hero like Green Arrow and Batman?"_

_Her dad snarled at the last question. He glared, looming over her, causing Artemis to flinch. "_Never_ speak of the heroes, understand?" Scared by his hostile reaction, she immediately nodded her little head. "They are not what they seem. Never trust them, they're selfish." He brightened up and ruffled the girl's hair. "I wouldn't want my baby doll to get hurt, now would I?"_

_She looked at her feet as she shuffled them then turned to look up at her dad. She flashed a small smile at him which appeared to satisfy him. Inside though, a nagging feeling tugged at her heart. She ignored this feeling; she _had_ to._

_She would _always_ be loyal to her dad and her family._

**New chapter tomorrow. A longer chapter, so don't worry. :) Thanks for reading and please review! Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and God Bless! And Merry Christmas Writer'sInsanity!**


	2. The Night

**Ok, guys I'm back with another chapter.! :D Thanks heaps for the reviews! Thanks Yuka Muntou, Writer'sInsanity (glad you liked it ;), Ansa88 and Violet 1313. **

**Sit back and enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

'_Where on earth is my darn hairbrush?!' _

She searched frantically through her draw, tossing aside different clothes until she finally found it. Hastily she pulled it through her long blonde hair. Oh how she hated social balls and other events of the kind where she had to dress up pretty and look all elegant and graceful and respectful. It made her gag. She hated the dresses and the makeup and fake smile.

A rap on the door brought her out of her thoughts. "Come in!" She called around the hairbrush that was being held in her mouth.

A Vietnamese woman wearing a long black dress walked in. She gave slight laugh at the sight of her daughter. "Come Artemis, sit. I'll do your hair." The lady motioned toward a chair in front of the mirror. Artemis let go of her hair and handed the brush in her mouth to her mom.

Gently her mom tugged the brush through the girl's hair. The two were silent for a while, neither speaking to each other. Finally one of them spoke up. "Do you ever Think about or miss the villain life?" Artemis asked out of the blue.

"No never. I'm glad I left that life behind. I didn't want that life for your sister and I don't want it for you." The older lady stopped and put the brush down, then grabbed bits of the pulled the hair up.

Artemis gave a slight nod. She knew her mom was happier now that she had given up her villainous job, divorced Lawrence and devoted herself to raising Artemis even if it only was in the last year.

A sigh came from Paula as she put the last pin in Artemis' hair. She looked at the resemblance between her daughter and her ex-husband. They had the same fine blonde hair, the same fair complexion and skinny yet mucular build. The difference was in those eyes, those beautiful gray eyes. The eyes that held so much strength, defiance and power yet filled with courage, emotion and innocence. It made her tear up as she thought about her daughter.

Artemis noticed with alarm that her mother was on the verge of tears for some reason. She quickly stood and wrapped her arms around her. "What's wrong?" she asked soothingly handing her mom a tissue.

Paula wiped her eyes and smiled at her daughter. "Nothing's wrong, it's perfect." She grabbed Artemis' hands in her own and stared into her eyes again. "I'm so proud of you."

A grin spread across the girl's face. She sighed. "Oh mom…."

Paula cut her off though. "I really am so proud of you Artemis. You're so strong and brave. My little dear you really have grown up… too fast." They both smiled at the last part. The lady reached around her neck and took off the locket that hung there. She looked at it then put it around her daughter's neck. The old gold locket hung perfectly. With her blonde hair done up nicely, the locket and her ravishing green dress, she really looked dazzling.

"Thank you." Artemis whispered. She was almost at a loss for words. Paula wiped her eyes then walked towards the door. She paused at the doorframe. "Come on, hurry up or you're going to be late."

Artemis smiled. _'That's more like it.'_

* * *

Gracefully, or as graceful as possible, she made her way towards the ball room. As she entered the room, all eyes turned to gaze at her. She heard people murmur things like "My she's gorgeous!" and "How she's grown." Artemis stared confidently ahead, smiling the whole time. This was almost routine; she_ had_ been doing it since as long as she can remember.

She moved forward into the people and everything returned to normal. A couple of people complemented her on how beautiful she looked as she passed and some even stopped to chat to her. She'd been there 10 minutes and she was already bored out her mind.

Her night didn't get interesting until she spoke to Bruce Wayne, one of Gotham's richest Gothamites. He started off like all the other people she had talked to that night. "So grown up and stunning, just like your mom." She smiled politely at his compliment. "How old are you now, 15?" He asked. Artemis nodded. "How's school been?"

His next question caught her off guard. She was so used to the Gothamites talking about themselves and stock exchange, charity, business, etc. but Bruce seemed genuinely interested. "Good thank you."

He smiled and continued, talking about how he heard she was doing well in archery and then asked a few more questions. It felt good to talk to someone who was actually listening.

After saying good-bye she headed towards the balcony. She breathed in the crisp night air with a sigh of relief. The silver stars filled the dark sky with abundance, glowing like millions of little diamonds. The half-moon shone overhead, illuminating the flower-carpeted floor of the courtyard below. The white fountain bubbled and flowed continuously in the middle of that courtyard. It was peaceful outside.

Artemis leant against the rail and gazed out at the stars, enjoying the peace and quiet. She closed her eyes and let the slight breeze brush against her face. A million thoughts buzzed through her head. _'What will I do?'_,_ 'Who will I be?'_, _'I hate dad!'_, _'Where's Jade?'_, _'I hope she's safe and out of trouble'_, _'I don't want to be here!'_,_ 'My life is so messed up!'._ The smell of the night air and the garden flowed around her, flooding her senses, soothing her and putting her mind at ease.

There was a click behind her and she tensed her muscles. Instinctively she dropped into a fighting stance, just like she'd been taught. She breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed again when it was only her mother. Living and training with her dad for years meant it was instinct for her to be on edge at the tiniest of sounds. Calming her nerves she went back to leaning against the rail staring out into space. Her mom stood by her side. "Artemis, what are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking…."

Paula took a step closer. "About what?"

Artemis tuned to look her mother in the eye. "Everything."

A look of understanding crossed the woman's eyes. She smiled. "How about I fill in and do your speech?" Artemis nodded gratefully. It was such a relief not to have to speak in front of all the guests. She wrapped her arms around her mom tightly and Paula returned the hug. The two broke apart and Paula started walking away. She smirked as she was leaving. "This is the only time though, and only because it's your Birthday."

The blonde sighed and continued to stare at the scenery. She could hear the crowd inside quieting, signaling that the proceedings were beginning. Her dad would be so mad at her for skipping her speech, but she didn't care. He'd just have to get over it. It's not like she lived with him anymore.

There was a rustle above her. Startled, she went to drop into her fighting stance. She gave a sigh when a brown pigeon flew above her. _'Stupid Pigeon!'_ She cussed mentally. _'Why am I so jumpy tonight?'_

"Artemis Crock." Shocked she spun around and tripped over backwards. A small black-haired kid in a domino mask was perched on the rail across the balcony from her. She looked at the red tunic, the black cape slung around his shoulders and the 'R' insignia on his chest.

"_Hero_!" She hissed; her words laced with venom. Artemis rose to her feet. "What do you want _Robin_?" She spat his name out.

He ignored her hostility completely. "Your life is in danger. Say nothing to anyone. You must leave the city immediately and not return. I Repeat: say nothing…"

She looked at him as if he was crazy. _'If he expects me to just believe him and leave my town without saying anything then he's got another thing coming!'_ "If you think for a minute that….."

Her words were cut off when the balcony started shaking and a large explosion erupted from inside. A wave of panic surged through her as the screams of people inside reached her. She looked toward the door then turn back to find the hero had disappeared, just like a ninja. She ran inside and looked around frantically for her mother. The middle of the stage seemed to be the center of the explosion…. _'Right when mum would have been doing _my_ speech.'_

A pained scream escaped her lips and tears slipped from her eyes. Her mom would have been in the force of the explosion.

**Another chapter out of the way. Thanks forr reading! Please review, I really want some feedback. :) Have a great day! New Chapter: Tomorrow**


	3. Light and Dark

**Yeah... It's been a little longer than 'tomorrow'. Sorry, that was my bad. My family and I are actually on holiday in our favourite place and I've re-lived all my young memorys (the ice-cream, the pony, beaches, etc.). We had a bit of trouble though so I haven't had much computer time... I'm really sorry. :'(**

**Anyways, thank you to my reviewers from last chapter: Yuka Muntou, Bookworm2700, and both guests. I love you guys! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

Artemis sat quietly by her mother's bedside. Flowers of all sizes, colours and variety sat in vases lining the windows. They were the only colours in the clean white hospital room. Everything was black and white in Artemis' eyes. She couldn't see the colour of life anymore. She looked down at her mom. The black-haired woman looked so small and vulnerable under the white sheets.

Paula looked up at her daughter and almost shed a tear. Her daughter looked so sad. She knew that guilt would be eating up Artemis' insides, though she was so glad that it was her reading the speech and her that was in the explosion as she exited the stage. Paula would not be able to handle possibility of losing her last daughter. That would be the end of her.

"Artemis." She looked at her daughter. "It'll be ok."

"But what if it isn't!" The blonde girl yelled on the brink of tears.

Paula grabbed her daughter's hand. "Trust me Artemis, it will be ok."

Artemis glared at her mom. "You can't say that for sure, you can't expect me to just accept that."

The older woman sighed. "The best way to find out if you can trust something is to just trust it." At that moment the door opened and a doctor wearing the typical white coat walked in holding a clip board. "Any good news, Doctor Brian?" She asked hopefully.

The man just shook he head. He pulled a seat up and sat where he could see both mother and daughter. "I'm afraid I've got some bad news." Artemis and Paula gripped each other's hand tighter. "You're going to be paralyzed from the waist down for the rest of your life. I'm afraid there's no possibility of you ever walking again."

Paula sighed in relief. Artemis, on the other hand, was horrified. Her mom beamed up at her, which enraged Artemis. "How can you be happy about that?" Artemis spat. She ripped her hand away and crossed her arms across her chest.

"The outcome could have been much worse. It could have been you that was lying in hospital, in a poorer condition. You don't know how happy it makes me to see you safe."

Artemis snorted. "That's right, I don't know. I wouldn't know anything about you because you've only cared about me in the last year." She muttered darkly before stomped out of the hospital room in rage.

Her mom tried calling her back but she ignored her. "Artemis, that's not true! Artemis wait! Artemis!" The door slammed shut behind the teen. Tears welled up in Paula's eyes.

The doctor handed her a tissue to wipe away the tears. He smiled sympathetically at the injured black-haired woman. "Don't worry, it's a teenage thing. Trust me; she'll be fine once she's cooled down, I know, I have 5 daughters; a toddler, a teen and 3 young women. She just needs some time." He smiled encouragingly.

"Thank you." She sniffled out. _'I still can't help but worry about her.'_

**WWWWWWWOWWWWWWW**

Artemis burst through the front doors of the hospital. Some of the people in the waiting room gave the enraged teen girl some strange looks. The young receptionist was shocked. Most girls of that age who were in such a rush to get out were crying.

The blonde ignored the stares that burned into her back as she exited the hospital. She walked stiffly down the sidewalk. Her balled fists hung by her side and her body tensed trying to hold in her fury. She really tried to control it but that was the thing, she'd always had anger issues.

Her walk turned into a jog that shifted into a full pelt sprint blindly moving through the crowds and racing down the streets. After a while of running she crashed to a stop, unable to go any further at such a pace even with the adrenaline from her anger. Her legs trembled as she exhaled raggedly doubling over in momentary exhaustion.

Eventually her breathing evened out and she looked up at her surroundings. It was a dusty and dark alleyway. A large green trash bin stood beside one of the brown brick walls. Smaller, probably once gleaming silver, trash cans were grouped together behind it, some still standing while the others had been tipped over. Rubbish, litter and several unused furniture items were strewn across the ground. Light barely penetrated it even though the time of day was only early afternoon.

There was a very familiar feeling about the place. Artemis had moment of déjà vu. _'I've been here before' _she thought giving the small area a thorough sweep, looking for anything that would trigger a memory. Suddenly it clicked and she knew what this place was.

**OoO**

"_Gotta be faster than that Alice." A black-haired young girl, no older than 13, taunted as she slipped away from a blonde girl's attack. The blonde child was only around 8 years old._

_The little blonde girl snarled playfully. "That's Artemis to you, Cheshire!" She snapped. Secretly she loved the little nickname. She gave a little grunt as she lashed out with her fists._

_Again, the older girl slipped away from the oncoming attack, a huge grin plastered on her face. Her mane of hair bobbed as she flipped back, enjoying the chance to show off. Temporarily she lost sight of Artemis but soon found her perched on top of one of the trash cans. She smirked. "So, I heard there's going to be a new 'Alice in Wonderland' movie coming out?"_

_The little girl's eyes widened in excitement and she loosened her muscles. "Really?" she asked unable to hide the excitement at this news._

"_Stay on task!" She heard her dad yell_

"_Gullible." The preteen whispered while she struck the bottom of the trashcan that the blonde was perched on with her foot. Her movement was as quick as a viper. The blonde gave a scream off surprise as she toppled ungracefully down with the trash cans. Luckily they were empty._

_A round of applause was heard behind the two girls but they both turned a death ear to it. The black haired girl extended her hand to the small girl on the floor. "Better luck next time." She offered. _

_Artemis smiled, nodding her tiny head while accepting the help up. "Thanks sis!" She said beaming._

**OoO**

Her chest tightened as she remembered all the things she and her sister had done in this alley. This was where their dad trained them to carry on the family business. The two girls were often pitted against each other, forced to train and fight. There were some unpleasant memories attached the place, such as the reason her sister left.

Artemis heard a rattle behind her and whipped around to see a masked boy sitting atop the trash cans she once had. Still angry over her many things she took her anger out on the cans, just like her sister had all those years ago. The boy cackled lightly and flipped off landing neatly on the ground beside her, just outside of her striking range.

She had to admit, the amount of stealth and flexibility proved he had very impressive skills and he had been trained well, but she wasn't- couldn't let the hero see that she was impressed. That would be a disgrace; and she didn't want the kid to get all cocky.

His grin turned serous when he saw that he had the girl's attention. "Artemis, you must leave, you're in danger."

'_Here we go' _she thought rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. "As if I'm just going pack up my stuff and leave because some boy in tights gives me a mysterious warning that my life is in danger." He was about to defend himself but Artemis kept going. "I say let whatever's coming for me come. I'm not afraid and I'm not going to depend on some _hero _to save me."

"Ok, well I was giving you a choice but I guess you prefer it if I used force."

"Come at me." She challenged, eyes blazing like fire as she crouched into a fighting stance.

The boy looked like he was about to accept before he turned skitishly and looked around. His body visibly tensed as he stood protectively in front of Artemis. "They're here." Robin whispered not pausing his rapid scanning for even a second.

"Who's here?" She demanded loudly. She looked around confused.

Robin was about to pull the girl out of the alley when 4 ninja-like people appeared out of nowhere. They wore all black, with their faces covered. Swords, guns, Tasers and several other weapons were strapped to all sorts of places on their bodies, such as the waist, arms, legs, etc.. one flipped off the fire escape he was balancing on and blocked the entrance; the _only_ way out. Artemis gulped.

"_Them_." Robin ground out gravely.

**And that would be the second semi-cliffhanger in only three chapters. (Be afraid, be very afraid! :). I wonder what will happen next... We'll have to wait and see. :D Hope you all liked it! Please review amazing people, and thanks for reading! Good Night! Next chapter: Some time this week.**


End file.
